Light emitting diode (LED) arrays are used for all kinds of light purposes, including illumination, decoration, mood setting and so on. Individual LEDs in LED arrays can often be independently programmable, allowing a user to select variations in color and brightness. Smartphones, computer laptops, computer tablets and other technology devices can be used to control LEDs in LED arrays.